Colour Bomb
Colour bombs are unlike other special candies because they can be matched with any other candy color on the board and a colour bomb can be mixed with other special candies,it is known as a chocolate bomb with candies stuck to it.Colour bombs are a very helpful special candy in Candy Crush Saga and they will help you complete any level in the game.To make a colour bomb the player must match five of the same candies in a row,this can be done easily on a four colour board but very hard to do on a six colour board. What are colour bombs? Colour bombs are a special candy that appears in the Candy Crush Saga.This special candy will get rid of one colour from the board and it is made by matching five of the same candies in a row,you may even get colour bombs together if you are very lucky and if it is in a four colour board.A colour bomb can give you 300 points if you just match it with no special candy.There may be a colour bomb already on the board if you are really lucky to do so,on facebook the colour bomb shakes a bit but on mobile it stays still on the board.A colour bomb can be made by creating five of the same candies in a row or another way to do it is if you find a color bomb on the board as you may.Level 202 has the most amount of color bombs from any level in the game.Colour bombs can be mixed with all special candies as it is a type of special candy. Mixing with other special candies Gallery Color bomb.png|A colour bomb Coconut Wheel + Colour bomb.png|A coconut wheel and a colour bomb Pearly White Plains story.png|Colour bomb in Pearly White Plains Colour Bomb.gif|Colour bomb animation Big colour bomb.jpeg|A colour bomb Colour bomb + colour bomb.png|Two colour bombs Color bomb+wrapped.png|Color bomb and wrapped candy Color bomb+fish.png|Color bomb and a fish Colorbombstriped.jpeg|Effects of a color bomb and a striped Colour bombs.jpeg|So much colour bomb Colorbombs.png|Effects of a color bomb and a colour bomb Trivia * Colour bombs are a chocolate bomb with candies stuck to it * Level 202 starts with 19 colour bombs- the most out of any level * Colour bombs are not seen on the board until level 201 * Sweet Surprise introduces colour bombs on the board * Colour bombs move on Facebook but on Mobile they stay still * Colour bombs are introduced in level 5 * Level 389 is another example of a level to have lots of colour bombs * Colour bombs are the most powerful special candy * Colour bombs are a sweet called jazzies * There was a glitch in level 210 on Facebook when getting two colour bombs together did not clear any licorice swirls it made levels with licorice swirls very hard especially level 210.The glitch has now been fixed * Level 400 has 14 colour bombs just like level 389 Category:Special candies Category:Elements